The Story of a Highschool Slut
by kato everdeen
Summary: In the world of today, Glimmer faces the reality of flaunting natural beauty. All she wants is someone to love her for her. Will she ever find if?
1. Chapter 1

The Story of a  
Typical High School  
S L U T  
Hunger Games FanFiction  
Summary: Modern day, set in Hong Kong, Glimmer is an emotional wreck recovering from depression with help from her best friend Clove. Will she find love over the summer with a certain Peeta Mellark, or will she continue being emotionally abused again and again by every guy she meets and gets emotionally invested in?

-Chapter one-  
The Beginning of the Beginning

See that girl over there.

Thats right, the one with the word slut practically spelled out in bold letters right across her shirt that barely covered her spilling chest, while she absent mindedly twirls a strand of hair that had fallen out of her lazy french bun with a polished and dainty finger.  
She's going to find love. And not just the one night stand sort of things you just know she's used to.  
Love.  
Make you're heart drop and swoon, knock you off you high heeled feet, make you want to scream. Love. And it's practically hilarious because almost everyone could see it coming.  
Alright, story told, case closed, you already know exactly how this goes, there are already hundreds of replicas of this. Go read The Devil wears Prada or watch the Notebook. Its all the same when you boil it down to plot structure.

No? Well it really is your choice.

The only place to start a story is at the beginning, naturally. But here, the beginning is not enough. The beginning of the beginning is more like it. Welcome to day one. Happy birthday little one, and welcome to earth, where society will turn you into a sweet little sex craving demon by the time you turn sixteen! Of course, I only know what I've been told, so bare with me for the time being.  
A beautiful baby girl was born, screaming at the heavens, clawing her way out of her poor godforsaken mother, who she has practically had no memory of growing up. In walks a sleep deprived father, sues the mother for custody and, not being sexist at all, but naturally wins favor of court, taking complete custody.  
Her name is Glimmer, and we'll leave it at that. A beautifully typical slutty name for a soon to be typically slutty girl.  
Oh yes, Glimmer lived a lovely childhood, not a care in the world, spending her early years of preschool and kindergarden running around her school courtyard playing horsey or imitating popular television program characters. See, now, even at such a young age, she was already getting attention from other little boys, and right in the middle of her first year in kindergarden, she had her first kiss.  
Don't get yourself worried, she had no idea what a ruckus she was causing, and the kiss was as innocent as possible, some little boy had just managed to get a cute little peck on her cheek without her squealing and running away for the shelter of the girls bathroom.  
Growing up at home was no stress either, well, none that she noticed. Her father was working through university the whole time while raising a newborn child. When he wasn't studying, he was changing dirty diapers, doing laundry, or cooking. And when he wasn't doing that, he was sleeping. I joke, sleeping was no longer an option.  
By the time Glimmer hit the age of four, her father brought home a young woman he had met in one of his lectures, and because he couldn't exactly go out on dates with her thanks to the little girl he was emotionally and monetarily invested in, they had to content themselves with simply living together, sharing the same roof, study table, books, plates, and when inevitably, bed.  
She grew up in a world of her own, but up until the age of four, she had literally no female input outside of her own awkward grandmother who she visited every weekend. Being born bald had its set back, so even dressed in pink, her father would often suffer having to correct passing complimenting strangers with a typical "oh, thank you, but you see, she's a girl." Eventually he just lost hope, started putting her in blue outfits and overalls and calling her 'Roger'.

"What a lovely baby boy you have there, sir."

"Oh, why thank you! Roger and I were just out for a little stroll through the park to see the birds!"

Exactly. So having a woman in the house wasn't really that bad. It sure took some time to get used to, but the idea of row upon row of high heeled shoes to slip her tiny little feet into and pretend to strut her stuff as a singing fairy ballerina princess doll when no one was looking was just too good to be true for a little girl.  
The years clocked by, one by one, out the window. Glimmer was brought up innocent, kind, somewhat stuck up and verging on the end of know-it-all-ism, but well rounded and sweet as possible. Clock in clock out, and by the time she was eight she found herself traveling to the other side of the world. The switch wasn't really that bad, especially knowing the switch wouldn't be permanent, but for an eight year old girl, a eight-teen hour flight by yourself really wasn't ideal.  
Glimmer clocked in and out of time for another eight years, picking up various skills, like how to flip your hair so it catches the wind, how to get and keep eyes from every corner of a room on her, how to walk with her shoulders back, chest thrust out, and hips swaying, but most importantly, how to write.  
Paper after paper, diary after diary, her world was beginning to fill up with words and illegible scribbles. The introduction of a computer to her was no short of a relief. Suddenly her head could get sorted and realize there was more to life than fashion, sex appeal, and gossip. Rationality became a big deal, and if it couldn't be explained, it was ignored, as far as her own logic went.  
Night after night, as soon as she'd get home from school, shed type her life away, locked up in her room with the lights out, hacking at her keyboard so loudly, people in rooms of the other side of the apartment could hear her. Dressed in nothing but an old flannel shirt and the air conditioning unit on its maximum setting, the entire content of her head simply spewed through her fingers.  
But of course, that was pretty much the only half decent part about her right up to that point. All childhood sweetness had been stamped out and replaced with a lusting need to toy with people's emotions. In her parents eyes, she was still that little girl from before, even after getting caught shop lifting numerous times, or caught again but instead with a bottle of beer or tequila in hand, or even worse a pack of cigarettes. Grades began slipping too, but never enough to cause too much concern, and an outstanding grade in english would always blow a few Cs out of proportion.  
Nothing really started popping up until her parents were being forced into realization that maybe their darling princess really wasn't so darling.  
Numerous times, principals would call, talking about who sent what picture or who showed who what and whatever way it was put it just looked too tacky and juvenile to put in words. Whichever way it turned out, things only got worse. And worse. And worse.  
And basically before you know it, poor Glimmer has developed herself quite the little reputation for being the class sleeping slut. The funny thing is, never once did she actually get around to doing the deed, hitting all four bases, and coming back to tell the tale without striking out. Sure, here and there hands went flying, and maybe some even more intimate discussions arose, but nothing anyone would classify as too risque. She simply knew what people wanted to hear, and when they wanted to hear it. More specifically boys. And she took pride in every juicy second she spent flirting it up.  
Time went on and she grew tired of the useless little flings, and decided to settle for something more steady. Of course, she was a complete natural at weeding out the assholes from the rest, and being the retarded, moronic teenager she was, she always ended up hand selecting the worst asshole of the lot.  
One after one, guys lined up, pretending to be in love, pushing poor darling Glimmer farther and farther away from ever being emotionally stable and happy. She thought of it as investments. After each heart break, she invested less emotion into each partaking, therefore loosing less in the long run, until she was barely giving any at all, thus completing the circle, and returning back to a life of flirting with whoever showed interest.  
There is only so little positive emotion that one can actually give before you start spiraling into self inflicted depression that consumes your heart and mind like a decease, and what's even worse is that it clouds all rational thought, and leaves you trapped, thinking no one could possibly know what you are going through or that anyone could ever help. Glimmer and almost every other girl on earth.  
Oddly enough, there was a half decent side effect of her newly disgustingly depressed outlook. Her writing had taken on a new meaning. It wasn't so much of a release any more, than a spout of confidence. New beginnings and abrupt endings. Clock in clock out. Hushes and shushes, her life was quite, just the tap tap tap of the keyboard, or the more rare scratch scratch scratch of pencil on paper when she felt like something more solid in her grasp.  
Come confidence, come a new outlook. Depression was replaced by tentative respect to the world. Glimmer began seeing the world again, but not just in the innocent pure way of her childhood, or in a purpose that has to be met perspective, but this time as a whole, interlocked system of buzzing society, composed of individuals. When one fell, the rest were weaker.  
We are only as strong as the most insignificant, weakest link.  
Her grades began to pick up after a while, and her promiscuous smile replaced with a meek twitch of the upper corners of her mouth that always left people wanting more. Hating the idea of returning to the irrational hole she had dug herself into previously, she surrounded herself in color. Her wardrobe, her bedroom. Oranges and sky blues and brilliant yellows were hardly enough but were all she could settle for. She became more agreeable, and socially pleasant in a way even as a child she had no concept of. People eventually saw through her once solid protective barriers and embedded themselves into them, widening her social circle farther and farther.  
Old habits die hard most people would say, and it was true to some extent. She still loved seeing guys faces light up when she tilted her hips in their most provocative angle, or when she tilted her head back, hands on hips and laughed at even the lamest of jokes just to make the teller of the joke feel good about themselves. Either way, if she couldn't find what she looked for once, she probably never would, and just gave up completely, pouring her emotions into her more stable friendships, and blowing off steam in more respectable ways that shoplifting and drinking.

Authors Note: Alright, so this is my third fan-fiction attempt, and I hope it turns out as well as my first. It's been an uneventful summer, and I got bored writing the same stories, so I decided to try a completely new perspective. I hope you guys liked it.  
I'll set a goal for this. If you guys like it, I'll have another update up by this time in three days. Let me know in a review.  
I know this chapter is nothing but background story, but sit tight, I already have the next chapter written, and I think you'll like it.  
Hit that big blue button, you know you want to!  
Cheers, everyone!  
-Noel (Kato Everdeen)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter two-  
Meaningless dialogue  
(Mild swearing)

"You have got to get out more, or at least get more sleep, it's not healthy to stare at a computer screen for so long, Glimmer!" Whined a short black haired brown eyed girl with near perfect teeth complimenting the rest of her body that just screamed perfection. Her skin complexion was gorgeous, and whatever flaws and imprefections that were there were expertly hidden with makeup, not only hiding the flaws, but excentuating and improving her already honed beauty.  
Standing beside her was our beautiful blond, green eyes looking past her best friend and raking through her sparse and barely used locker, looking for nothing in particular. Today, her hair was piled on top of her head in the laziest imaginable pony tail, with random objects poking into it at odd angles, including a pencil and a key chain with her rarely used locker key attached to it on a silver loop.  
Everything about her breathed exhaustion, from the droop in her shoulders to the massive dark circles under eyes that she had clumsily tried to hide with concealer early in the morning with fumbling fingers, and thanks to the same fingers, was now smudged and coming off from the wear and tear of the long and grueling day. Even her clothes looked tired, looking wrinkled like she had slept with them on, and the buttons to her blue blouse weren't properly buttons, missing a button hole in one place. It was a near mericle that she wasn't wearing socks, because if she was, you can bet they wouldn't have matched.  
"Clove, I'm fine, alright?" Glimmer slammed her locker door shut, and leaned a shoulder into it agressively, turning to stare down into her friends eyes, green meeting brown. "Since when did you care about my sleep anyways?"  
"Lets think about that. Well, I don't know? Probably since ever." Her voice came piercing and sarcastic, and rubbed Glimmer the wrong way. "Besides, while I may be gorgeous, its not enough to split between the two of us, so you're going to have to keep up your side of the looks category, and that means no more dark circles the size of the moon, and that means sleeping."  
"Alright, I'll squeeze in a few extra hours of sleep in, if it means you'll shut up about it. I bet your just mad that even when I look like trash I still get more attention than you."  
"Please, I'd honestly rather not have every guy in grade eleven staring down my shirt, undressing me with their eyes, and committing me to memory so they can spend a happy night thinking of me when their lights are out and are under their covers alone burning off some steam."  
"Don't even kid yourself. But don't worry, keep dreaming and you never know, you might land some half decent band geek!"  
The two girls laughed together at their meaningless banter. It had become something of a game for them to see how long they could keep up a stupid gossip related conversation and still remain in character.  
There was two weeks left before school was dismissed and summer vacation took over, causing the girls to become crazed beach freaks, and the boys into cocky careless extreamists, suddenly thinking themselves highly trained stunt doubles, pulling ridiclous tricks on scate boards or surf boards, and simply adding another medical bill onto their parent's already massive pile of expenses. The remaining two weeks of school were dedicated to going over exam results, field trips, and student run sporting activities. Pointless, but standard at most schools.  
All that was really left for the girls to do was go over their biology and geography results, and tiredly dodge insults slung from most of the other girls were were besides themselves with jealousy, and ignore or flaunt in the onslaught of compliments or flirty remarks from guys all over the school.  
Glimmer was known for having a reputational desire for older guys, generally taking down most of the guys in the grade above them, and occasionally guys in her own grade, wheres Clove could honestly say she was happy with anyone who looked at her face before her chest.  
"If they can't respect me for me, not my body, then they don't deserve the chance to even speak to me." She explained to Glimmer two years ago when they started talking.  
School was dismissed, and it was a wedensday. Next friday, they would have seven work free weeks to exclusively enjoy themselves. Now they were just finding ways to keep themselves entertained enough until then.  
"Dresses, shoes, and I could definately go for some new rings!" an excited Clove jabbered away, skipping along side Glimer, who was struggling to keep up with her tired legs in the heat of the day, vaguely aware of the hundreds of bodies walking around her, each going in their own direction, as Lily led her to their favorite shopping hub in their city. "Are you listening?"  
"What?"  
"I asked if you wanted to stay the night at my place, since we'll be out so late anyways." Clove stopped in the middle of the crowded walk way, grabbing Stacy's hands in hers and pulling her close so she could get a good look at her face. Angry and annoyed voices cursed at the two girls for stopping and halting everyone's walking, which were met by equally rude curses from Lily, telling the people to keep moving.  
"For the love of Snow, what are we going to do with your dark circles? Sure, your body is nice enough, but someone is bound to notice."  
"Clove, it's going to be dark, everyone is going to be drunk, and no sane guy would ever look a girl in the face at a party after having five or so beers. As long as I have these," she guestured to her chest, where the top button of her blouse was protesting against the strain of holding her finer aspects in place, "then I'll be fine."  
Clove rolled her eyes, and pouted, being shorter in structure, she looked like a child when pouting. She was brought up spoiled and pampered by over indulgent parents. She never knew sadness, true sadness. To her, sadness was not getting the seven thousand dollar diamond ears she wanted for Christmas.

The two headed back to Clove's house, ladened down with shopping bags from different boutiques they found in ever corner of anything and everything. Unpacking items from their bags onto Cloves king sized canopy bed, they were at home. Glimmer spent almost every day here, and most nights during the summer, letting her parents keep the house to themselves for their own devices.  
By the time their many shopping bags lay discarded on the floor, the bed had been piled high with two dresses, both extremely revealing in all the right places, but coving just enough to keep people guessing, several odd accessories here and there, jewelry, earrings, shoes, and a rather expensive looking makeup kit, complete with a 38 color eyeshadow palate, that was most likely one of Clove's purchases.  
Glancing at the retro pink clock on the wall opposite of the bed, Clove opened her lightly glossed lips. "We had better start getting ready. It's almost eight, and the party is at nine. Shotgun, I call the bathroom first." And without further ado, she grabbed her own dress, stripped on the spot, and made a dash for the open door of her bathroom, pausing to wink, and wiggle her bare bottom at Glimmer, before closing the door with a light click.  
The sound of water pouring from Cloves shower faucet invaded the serenity of the now almost empty bedroom. Glimmer stripped down to her underwear, pausing to stand in front of a mirror, as she unclasped her bra, sighed, and let it fall off her arms and lie at her feet, before kicking it over to where her school bag lay, at the end of Clove's bed.  
She stood there for a little while, running her eyes down her body which she, and so many others had deemed perfect. Running her hands up from her stomach, lingering at her full chest, she pulled the dark blue dress up, zipping it into place at the side, and clasping the black jeweled collar around her neck. Without the collar, the whole dress would fall off (to no ones disappointment), as there was no back to the skimpy dress. Pairing the dress with some strappy four inch stilettos, she began matching the outfit with a black studded metal cuff bracelet and a black ornate ring with a large centerpiece that curled in an abstract manner. Feeling physically content, she sat on the bed patiently, waiting for Clove to emerge victorious and happy from her bathroom session of washing, and god knows what other fun she had in there by herself. Prior to getting to Clove's house, she had promised Clove to let her do her makeup and hair.

Something rather important to know is that Clove is extremely bipolar, and Glimmer, having known Clove for well along the lines of five years, had only just come to grips with. Clove in a stage of uttermost rage was about as safe as lying in a hospital bed with a tumor the size of a melon in you brain. You might as well volunteer for gang rape before you get in a room with a enraged Clove. When she wasn't in a bubbly happy mood, she was either an emotional train-wreck of tears, or a whirling whirlwind of curses and in unlucky situations when she gets her hands on a knife of any sort, a near sadistic tormentor. Her parents were constantly having to replace her wallpaper due to it being shredded every now and then when she saw fit to throw a tantrum.  
What would have been a good idea was to opt instead for solid concrete walls and let her have fun spray painting her anger issues away, instead of opting for hurling pointy objects at her walls, or in more sever situations, at someone's flesh. Six months ago, her father was sent to the hospital for having a knife lodged in the back of his hand, and since then, all the even remotely dangerous objects had been removed from her room.  
It took well into four months for Glimmer to get used to and learn how to avoid Clove-tantrums, which spurred from just about anything, although she did have particularly nasty ones after rejection or breakups. For a girl so heavily pampered and spoilt, it was sad what a shitty child hood she had. As soon as she was considered old enough to be at home alone, her parents chucked a few thousand dollars at her every few months and expected her to understand the complications of living, while they ran off chasing their own dreams, traveling, and occasionally sending back a post card from whatever exotic place they were at. More often then not, it was the post cards that sparked the most violent rages, and even Glimmer had to give Clove some space for about a week to cool off in before she dared interacting.

"You know, I'd be surprised if tonight didn't end in a raging hangover tomorrow." Cloves voice pelted through the closed bathroom door as she fumbled with the door knob, letting it rattle before she finally got it to unlock, and nudged it open with her silk clad hip. "Tell me, on a scale of one to ten, just how amazing I look? By the way, the correct answer is ten, because its probably against the law to look the fucking incredibly."  
"Sure, you look incredibly, but standing next to me, I could be wearing a paper bag and I'd still get more looks than you."  
"Shut up before I make you. Turn around, I'm going to do you hair. Fix your nails while I go, then they'll be dry by the time I'm done, and you can do mine for me."  
"Organization? Really, Clove? Since when have you ever been organized?"  
"Shut up or I swear, I'll burn you. I have a hair curler, and believe me, I know how to use it."  
The girls began laughing as Clove tossed Glimmer several bottles of nail polish.  
"Layer them. It should go well with your dress in the end."  
"My nails are already done, I'm not ruining my french tip manicure, you idiot."  
"Whatever, you ungrateful slut." The girls had spent so long throwing insults back at each other, that a simple 'fuck you' came to mean next to nothing.  
Glimmer sat up straight, cross legged in the middle of the bed while Clove circled around her, moving to and fro on her knees, ordering Glimmer to position her head in one direction or another, or to hold a few random strands of hair while she busied herself with another section of hair. They kept their conversation minimal and meaningless, going over the assumed guest list or the host, or how much the party would inevitably cost in the end. By the time Glimmer's hair was curled, twisted and piled, she emerged with a look that resembled one she would make had she been sucking on a lemon for the whole time.  
"Did you have to do it so tight? I'm going to get a headache before the party even begins."  
"Suck it up, a little head hurt can be cured with a few drinks, so relax, will you?"  
The roles swapped, and Clove took her place on the bed, while Glimmer began creating coils to contrast with the almost dull simplicity of the dress Clove had chosen. It was black, naturally, and looked like something every girl would choose if they could. It could be considered a timeless classic, but in all honesty, it looked 'done way to many times, and now is boring'. While Glimmer worked, Clove busied herself with makeup, and offered to do Glimmer's as well, who hastily declined, settling for just a little eyeliner and mascara.  
"Sorry darling, but if I put makeup on, I'll outshine you so badly that there really wouldn't be any point of going for you, and I simply couldn't do that to my best friend, now could I?"  
"Look at you being funny." Clove muttered under her breath, while obviously paying excessive concentration to her reflection in the mirror, a eyeshadow brush clenched between well practiced fingers. "Bitch." She added for good measure. Glimmer simply unleashed a throaty laugh.  
"You better be almost ready, Cato should be coming to pick us up in ten minutes." Glimmer sang, twirling in a circle in front of the full length mirror.  
Cato was, as turns out, Cloves date. Of course, you already know all about Cato, don't you. Even if you don't, it's not too hard to guess what he must be like. Think something along the lines of 'typical high school jock heartthrob' and you'll get the picture. Spiky blond hair that was surprisingly soft to the touch, ice blue eyes, broad shoulders, tight complexion, absolutely muscular physique, and every other stereotypical trait of your average heartthrob. Oh, and a cocky, belligerent attitude to boot, that boy had it all. Except for maybe a brain. Not that that mattered to Clove.  
Clove groaned. "Can't you call him and ask for an extra ten minutes?"  
"No, and I suggest you save the groaning for later, because we both know Cato likes it better when you're loud, if you get what I'm saying."  
A shoe went flying Glimmers way, and narrowly missed hitting her.  
"Nice throw, champ! But seriously, hurry up. Need any help?"  
"Yes actually, do you mind helping me finish my left eye while I fix my lips?"  
"Sure thing."  
"You're a doll."  
Fifteen minutes later, they find their ways downstairs to a disgruntled Cato Alabaster, who had been waiting only five minutes but looked like he had never been more annoyed.  
"Welcome, princess." He said, with a mock bow, and then reached pointedly to Clove for a hug, and possibly a stolen kiss, but in stead she stuck a tongue out, and took a dive for the back seat, saving Glimmer from the awkward situation of having to sit in the back alone, since she didn't have a date. Which in all honestly, was amusing, considering she certainly could have had a date, based off her looks alone.  
"Hit the gas, Ally." Clove said in a commanding tone, using a pet name Cato hated just about as much as Clove hated princess.

Authors Note: Not going to lie, this is a hard story to sell, I guess because not as many people are interested in Glimmer pairings, but I'm hoping this will make a splash eventually. Cheers to the single guest reviewer!  
-Noel


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter three-  
Idiotic Teenage tendencies  
(WARNING: Mature concepts, slight lemons, and mild swearing)

In the back of a red convertible with obnoxiously loud music blaring, the trio made their way through the city to the outskirts where beaches fanned out in little rings. You could argue only the rich could afford to live there, and it's true in a way, but that could be said about any part of the city. Only the rich could afford any decent place to live in the city, it was just bigger in the outskirts because there was more free land. The massive downside to living so far out of the way was that it just took all the longer to actually get anywhere. You were always a fifteen minute drive from the nearest mall.  
The city itself was located on an island, so layout and visualization of it isn't exactly the hardest thing to do. In the center, you have the ridiculously expensive buildings, which fanned out from the central business district, and gradually the apartments decreased in cost, but still remaining significantly high, until you hit the shores, where the housing costs spiked right back up again.  
Anyways, like I was saying, the trio made their way to the beach houses to whoever' party it was. The host really just didn't matter, because whoever it was, was either really stupid (house parties tend to be on the destructive and expensive side) or just downright unimportant and was trying to get attention and approval by hosting parties for the what could only be considered as more popular people.  
"Every driver here can go fuck themselves!" Clove screamed over the sound of their blaring music, sticking two hands in the air, middle fingers extended, while her hair flipped wildly in the air thanks to the forward motion of the exposed car. The group had been getting a lot of annoyed honks from neighboring car's horns, as well as a few classy flipped birds to boot.  
Glimmer laughed and let fly a girly cat call as she hitched up her dress, and tastefully mooned the neighboring vehicle with a woman in a tight fitted dress driving, and a collar shirt and tie man in the passenger side, who was plain as day ogling the spectacle that Glimmer had unleashed, earning him what could be assumed as a scream from his wife, and he sheepishly turned his head to look straight ahead.  
"Ladies, calm down, you're only allowed to strip unless I'm in the back row with you! Besides, we won't be at the party for another ten minutes, so save your energy for then." Cato called from the drivers seat, trying his luck to quickly glance upwards and catch a glimpse of what was going on in his backseat through the car's rear view mirror.  
"Oh shut up and just drive, don't you worry about us!" Clove was squeezing in the space between the two front seats, and shimmied herself into the seat next to Cato, playfully eyeing him, while sitting on her hands and knees, hair still whipping around wildly.  
"Get down or you'll get hurt, Dollface."  
"Don't call me that Ally, or else."  
"Or else what?"  
"How about you just don't, and you wont have to find out."  
"Guys, I'm still here, you know." Glimmer called from the backseat, a pout pulling her lips together and bunching her eyebrows in a manner that made her resemble a squirrel.  
"Sit tight, babe, we'll be at the party soon, and you just know it will be worth the wait." Called back Clove, who seemed to hardly care at all, and didn't even look up from her gazing at Cato's crotch.  
"Dollface, go entertain your friend like a nice little girl, will you?"  
"I told you not to call me Dollface!' Clove screeched back, launching her hands at Cato's belt.  
"Really? Thats what you going to do if I keep calling you Dollface? Holy crap, I should call you that more often!"  
"Shut up, you, or you'll regret it."  
Cato clamped his mouth shut, and scooted lower in the drivers seat to let Clove have better access to the belt buckle and pants zipper, which she undid with expertly placed and well trained hands. Cato was wiggling in his seat in anticipation, his member already hardening at the prospect of what could possibly soon come.  
"Guys, I'm right here! Couldn't you wait till you're back home, or at least at the party?" Glimmer whined from the backseat. She had her head angled in disgust as she gazed out the window, a pinched expression plastered over her gorgeous facial features.  
"Glimmer, suck it up. You've done this so many times in front of me that you complaining about this is just fucking hypocritical."  
"Holy shit, you guys have fucked other guys in front of each-other?" Cato's eyes widened, and he shook his head, trying to concentrate on the road, and on the girls conversation at the same time.  
"Blown other guys when someone decided to barge right in. And it was once alright? Drop it, you weren't supposed to see in the first place."  
"But the fact of the matter is I did see, so this is my freebee. Now suck it up and ignore us. Cato, you might want to keep it down, alright, Ally?"  
"You guys are unbelievable." Glimmer said in a huff, before focusing her attention solely on the open window, and began jiggling her foot and strumming her fingers against the shining red of the exterior part of the car.  
From the front row came the occasional mummers and moans of Cato's obvious delight. His breathing had gone raspy and short, and it was very clear he was on the verge of ruining the leather interior of his seat, and possibly the car carpet when Clove sat upright, and climbed into the backseat, heel after feel, while exclaiming, "That was for calling me Dollface."  
Cato groaned, but still managed to keep the car in its lane as he took one hand off the wheel to try and finish what Clove had started and maliciously left.  
"That was the meanest thing you have ever done to me, Clove. How could you have done that?"  
"Don't call me Dollface, next time, darling." Clove said with a giggle, slapping Glimmer a low five, as they both immersed themselves in several long fits of laughter.

Authors Note: I know its a short chapter, but I didn't think anyone would really mind, since this has so few subscribers anyways. To the readers, the party is next chapter, I just needed some kind of segue between Cloves house and the party. Thank you just so incredibly much to soccerstar4242, Cato-Katniss4ever, JayMacca, jasminex, and FirePrincess251 for reviewing.  
Cheers guys, I'll have an update for this time tomorrow!  
-Noel


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter four-  
Nothing of Consequence  
(WARNING: Mild swearing, Mature concepts, slight lemons)

Being fashionably late is simply retarded. What exactly was considered fashionable? And how can the state of lateness actually be fashionable at all, its not like its dressed up in Marie San-Peire original designed dresses, clutching a limited edition gucci handbag, and wearing a one of a kind pair of Steve Madden heels, so exactly what about it is fashionable in the first place? Point made, so instead of saying fashionably late, I'm just m going to stick strictly with 'exceptionally tardy' for the time being until we adopt better phrases to describe punctuality.  
Anyways, Glimmer, Cato and Clove arrived to the beach party exceptionally tardy, for the activities were already in full swing. Cato had successfully parked the car and made it back from the bathroom after muttering something about righting a few wrongs down in his pants and joined the girls again to find them already clutching drinks and laughing with a large cluster of girls around them. Just about every guy there had shot flirtatious glances Glimmer's way only to be ignore or hardly heeded.  
The party could most easily be broken into two sub-parties. The least prominent of the two was the party that actually took place in the house, where a few shady couples tried sneaking upstairs for quickies, or others just crashed around the living room, their heads reeling and hearts pounding from already too much alcohol consumption. The much louder, and probably more popular section was out on the beach in the back yard, where people were walking casually, dancing, skinny dipping, or half assedly trying to start a fire on damp wood in the middle of the sand.  
Once the girls showed up, it seemed, they had started up a game of truth or dare, using one of their empty Smernoff vodka bottles. About ten girls in total had arranged themselves cross legged in a large giggling circle, drawing in a rather large audience, consisting mostly of guys, who stood around the circle slightly to the side. Cato among them, calling out and waving to Clove, who winked back, as she brought a finger to her lip in what could only be assumed to be her attempt of being 'sexy'.  
"I've been here all of ten minutes guys, and I'm hardly even tipsy yet, but I have taken upon the role of making this one of the most unforgettable time of your miserable fucking lives!" hollered a near drunk Glimmer, who's gorgeous hair had undone, and was now flitting around her upper back. "If you have any interest at all to have a good time and plan on playing truth or dare with us, you have to loose at least one layer of clothing!"  
From the audience came hollers and catcalls of approval, and some girls began stripping out of their expensive cocktail dresses without a moments notice. Glimmer and Clove among them, until every girl in the circle was sitting in their undergarments, which more often then not, consisted only of sheer panties, and rarely a bra. A few guys slipped in to join the circle. A rather lanky boy with dirty blond hair that fell in messy curls all over his scalp began to drag Cato along to join the girls.  
"Come on, Cato! You know it will be fun!" He said, pulling off his shirt and slipping out of his pants, like several of the other guys who had already made their way to joining the circle.  
"You can't be serious, Marvel?"  
"I haven't been this serious since my dog died. Grow a pair of fucking balls and come on. For fucks sake, its just a bunch of half naked chicks."  
Cato eventually gave in to Marvel's demanding, and joined the circle, choosing instead to sit with Clove, ignoring Marvels attempts to pull him over and sit with him and a relatively tall brown haired girl with grey eyes who he referred to as Katniss.  
"Nice of you to join me. Glimmer isn't as fun to be with when she's got her fan club of guys surrounding her."  
"Glad I could be of service, Dollface."  
"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"  
"I think you might have. But I'm not too worried, if you pull another stunt like in the car, I will be extremely selfish later on tonight."  
"You wouldn't dare." Clove whined, her eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"You know I would."  
Their conversation was cut short by nervous squealing from some girls on the other end of the circle. By now there were at least twenty players, and it was obvious the game had begun.  
The Katniss girl had spun the bottle first, and it appeared to have clearly landed on one of the younger girls from school, who yelped 'truth' before Katniss could even offer a choice. After careful contemplation, she demanded the girl to explain in detail the first time she had ever given a handjob. The girl, who later was identified as Annie, hung her head in shame, and announced she had never given one, which earned some loud sniggers from a large number of girls, and a few interested mutters from some of the guys in the circle.  
The bottle spun again and again, landing on different people, obviously, until it landed on Glimmer, who had by that time worked herself up into quite a frenzy with anticipation. Once the bottle tip pointed at her, she looked completely calm, her bare chest thrust out slightly with her hands behind her supporting her seated frame.  
The bottle had previously landed on a well known man whore in the year above her, otherwise known as Finnick Odair, who enquired, with a haughty expression slathered over his face, wether Glimmer wanted to tell the truth or partake in a dare worthy of her skills.  
"Dare, you have got to be kidding. I didn't wait this long for my turn to pussy out for a truth."  
"I'm so glad your enthusiastic, because I dare you to go on a little field test. Before I tell you exactly what your dare is, I need every guy in the circle to stand up." There was a slight shuffling as they did, and then some more shuffling and shifting, as they tried to shake sand out of undesired places. "I dare you to go around from guy to guy, place their hands on your tits, then without taking their boxers off, you have to guess how large they are. You may put your hands in their boxers, but they still have to remain on. You have a half inch margin of error, and if you get it right, the guy has to give your left breast a squeeze."  
"Or in other words, you just want me to tease every guy here to death. That's not nice. But hey, whatever I'll do it. Excuse me."  
Glimmer straightened up and winked at Clove, silently promising not to touch Cato, since details of size had already been delivered.  
"Wait, can I get a drink first?"  
Someone threw her a can of local beer, and everyone cheered her one while she chugged it down, and unflatteringly wiped the excess off her chin with the back of her hand.  
"Alright, I think I am officially drunk enough to do this!" Glimmer screamed, throwing the can behind her, and running her beer drenched hands down her body attempting to dry them off, earning her appreciative cheers and hollers from just about everyone on the beach. "Oh, and Finn, baby, since it's you're dare, you're first!"  
She sauntered over to the incredibly tall, muscular and tanned boy, with a grin plastered across his face so wide it probably hurt. She aggressively grabbed his wrists, wrapping her fingers securely around them before bringing them up as he fanned out his own fingers, snugly fitting them over each breast. She spent about ten seconds with her hands down his pants when she reached up on tip toes, and leaned in to kiss him full on the lips. As they parted, she breathed a number no one else heard, earning her a consequential squeeze, as she sniggered at him and gave his cheek a playful smack, as she sauntered off to the next boy.  
She made it almost all the way around the circle, two stops away from Cato, thus ending the circle. This boy was platinum blond, it wouldn't have surprised anyone if he died it. What would have surprised everyone was that he wasn't from their school. His blue eyes raked hers, as he held his wrists out innocently, in a manner that politely said 'lets get this over with'. She extended her own hands to his, and brought them back up, securing them snugly over her sculptured chest as she leant into his, bringing her lips to hover playfully over his right ear, where she could reach without tip toeing, as he wasn't very tall.  
"You knew to around here?" He nodded slightly, tensing as her hands found their way to his boxer line. "Welcome, then. Nice of you to join our little get together." Her tongue snaked out, lapping at his lobe, before she lowered her head a little and kissed just behind his ear making him shudder slightly. "What's your name?" She whispered, battering her eyelashes gently, letting them tickle his jawbone.  
"Peeta." He groaned quietly in response.  
"Nice meeting you, Peeta, I'm Glimmer. And by the way, six-two."  
"What?"  
"Six-two. In inches."  
"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry." He squeezed her left breast gently, and nervously sat back down, averting his eyes to the floor.  
When she got to Cato, she laughed openly, and shook her head. She called out his size for the rest of the circle to hear, and refused to let him touch her for Cloves sake, before finding her seat next to Clove again, a smile of triumph drawn across her face.  
"Get in with Finnick, we both know he wants you, and hes probably the biggest looker her." Clove whispered as the two girls put their heads together, before Glimmer had to spin the bottle.  
"I think I will. After the game." She pulled her head out of their whispered exchange, and stretched her hand out, reaching for the bottle, angling herself to give Finnick a clear view of her, and winking meekly, as she gave the bottle a quick tug.

Authors Note: I really don't mean to get this perverted, it just flows. I would apologize, but something tells me none of you are really going to be complaining.  
Well, there you have it, she met Peeta. Kinda.  
Thank you to the reviewer and four subscribers, it really means so much!  
Cheers!  
-Noel


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter five-

Something of Consequence

(WARNING: Mild swearing, Mature concepts, slight lemons)

"Hey fish boy, where did you come from?" purred an extremely drunk Glimmer into the ear of a horny young Finnick Odair after another seven rounds and truth or dare and the game had officially ended.

"Oh, I don't know. Been here and there, I guess. Would you like me to help you get into your dress?" He said, flashing a dazzling smile that had been known to melt most girls hearts, even sober ones.

"If you want, I guess. I've kinda been enjoying the fresh air up here." She said, gesturing to her bare chest.

"Yes, it really is quite lovely out tonight."

"Oh, it is, it really is!" She paused for contemplation, which must have taken a lot of effort considering she was very intoxicated. "Look at us, talking about the weather like an awkward couple! Adorable, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not as adorable as you." Finnick had begun to sap it up, and the people who were keenly listening in on their conversation, left cringing at his choice in words. Really? Not as adorable as you? That was the master phrase that got half the grade into his bed, and maybe a few of the teachers too?

"Stop it you, your going to make me puke."

"No, if you puke, its going to be because you have just about ten drinks too many." he grinned again, and added "or because something massive triggered your gag reflex."

"What can I say? I like to live a little."

"Come on, lets get you to a bathroom so you can change and get cleaned up. Don't want someone as beautiful as you coming off as some other slut. Although, it might be too late for that, you've been near naked for the past two hours."

"You're one to talk." Glimmer managed to say between hiccups, each one sending little splashes of beer from her plastic cup to go rolling down her entire front, further soaking her nylon panties.

"Yeah, yeah, but I still have my pants on."

"If it were up to you, they wouldn't be."

"True. But anyways, to the bathroom, missy, you need to look more like yourself and less like a half drowned hooker!"

"Who are you calling a hooker!" Glimmer mumbled defiantly, but still complying as Finnick walked over to pick up her discarded dress from the sand, and then led her on unstable feet to the beach house.

"Come here Glimmer, you need a shower or something, you smell like vomit and beer. How about I go get Clove? Even if she's drunk, she's bound to be better at this than I am."

"No." Glimmers words came out slurred and hasty. "Don't go, I want you to help me." Emphasis on the 'you'. Way too much emphasis, it almost sounded whiney, and not at all subtle.

"Why do you want me here?"

The poor half naked drunken girl just laughed, before hiccuping violently, and retreated into the glass shower, and hesitated, before pulling Finnick in with her.

"Why wouldn't I -hic- want you -hic- here?" Then she tossed her head back and let out a throaty moan, while clamping her hands over the sides of her head. "Damn, my head hurts." She whined, continuing with the moaning from the developing headache she was getting from too much alcohol intake.

"Why don't you take a shower, get dressed, and come find me. I'll be outside."

Finnick straightened up, flashing a smile, knowing she would protest and whine until he agreed to stay, which most likely, was part of the plan.

"No, I told you to stay." Glimmer continued whining, now massaging her temples as she drew out the 'y' for much longer than necessary.

"But your getting in the shower though. I don't want to get wet!"

"Then take your clothes off silly. Don't be stupid."

Finnick's eyes flashed, and grin spread across his face. "If you say so."

"I do." and her drunken fingers found their way to his pants zipper and button.

What you are more than likely wondering right now is 'How the fuck does this have anything to do with Glimmer falling in love and being happy?', well I'm not going to lie, it doesn't actually have much to do with anything, but I guess in the long run, everything matters. Ever heard of the butterfly theory? Even the touch of a single butterfly wing can dramatically change the fate of anything. In other words, everything happens for a reason, even drunk, stupid spontaneous things.

Anyways, as you guessed, Finnick and Glimmer decided (or didn't decide) to get it on in that shower, and lucky for them, everyone was too drunk or out of earshot of the screams when Glimmers hymen broke. Funny, and almost hard to believe that she was a virgin up till that point. I guess even the biggest sluts have some morality. I'm sure they both would have liked to say they were amazing and it was a simply perfect experience, but I highly doubt the validity of both those claims. They were drunk and half unconscious, so I stand by saying that they were both either delusional or both have very low standards when it comes to casual shagging.

I'm guessing they had been in the shower for well into forty minutes, and by then it was well past midnight, so most of the party had left. Glimmer had passed out, so Finnick gently propped her up in the corner of the shower, just under the tap, while he got himself left. On the way out the bathroom door, he doubled back and grabbed a towel and draped it over Glimmer, the he continued on out, probably to find a beer.

Considering what could have happened that day, I'm guessing the party was rather mellow. Cato and Clove found a room upstairs shortly before midnight, most of the remaining party contenders were sitting close to the waters edge and drinking beers in silence, and a few others were lounging around the kitchen going through the house supply of food. The rest of the guests had dissipated, taking their cars with them, not even bothering to thank the host. Pretty usual house party quota as far as things go.

I'd be in the right to say that every single one of the guests woke the next morning with raging headaches and other symptoms of your typical hangover. A few of them woke up in a pool of their own vomit, other with sand in places that it really shouldn't have been, and a few unlucky boys woke up with a wet condom hanging on their flaccid penises in an unfamiliar hourly rental hotel bed with completely empty wallets.

Clove and Cato had stayed the night crashed in the back of Cato's convertible, too drunk to trust themselves to drive. Glimmer was rather hauled up in the shower where Finnick had left her. Her dress and thong lay in a pile just outside of the glass shower door. Her head lolled to and fro as she woke to the pounding headache that was making straight thinking very hard. Moaning loudly, she climbed into standing position with the help of grabbing onto the cosmetic racks in the shower. The towel had slipped off her and gathered around her feet.

"You have got to be kidding me." She growled to no one in particular when she saw the hickeys, hand prints, bruises, and bite marks all over her ass, legs, and breasts. She pulled her way out of the shower, fumbling with the glass door, mistakenly pushing on it to no avail until she realized she was mean to pull, and almost fell. Steadying herself with the sink, she stretched out her neck, not yet bringing herself to look in the mirror, knowing well what exactly she would see.

The inside of her mouth tasted like something had decided to crawl in and die on her tongue, so she flipped the faucet on and put her head right under it, drinking directly from the tap and swashing and spitting the water out her mouth. Groaning again, she massaged the back of her head and summoned the energy to roll her head up and gaze into the mirror.

Her neck and ears were dotted with angry red patches and hickeys, and her eye makeup had made its way down to her chin in little rivulets of black. Her lipstick was smeared around her upper lip and was completely gone from her lower lip. She looked all around awkward and trashy.

Fretfully, she searched the vanity cabinet for soap and found nothing but odd ointments. On the top shelf was a small box of pills featuring the title 'Plan B'.

"Fuck." She moaned out loud, drawing out the 'f' and 'k' as bits and pieces of the night before made their appearance in her memory. She couldn't remember if she had used a condom and really wasn't too interested in raising a child, nor did she have the money to afford an abortion. She reached up and grabbed the box from its place behind the mirror covered cabinet, and forced her drowsy eyes to read through the description on the back.

'Accidents happen- that's why we have emergency contraception (also known as the morning-after pill). Did you have intercourse without using protection? Did you forget to use your birth control correctly? Did the condom break, leaving you worried about becoming pregnant? If so, emergency contraception might be right for you.

This pill will act as an emergency contraception and can be used up to five days, or 120 hours after unprotected intercourse. The sooner you use it, the more effective it will act. Within 72 hours, the possibility of pregnancy can be reduced by 89%. Consume one pill and refrain from eating for an hour.'

Shrugging, Glimmer opened the box and found an unopened bottle. Popping it open and fishing out a pill, she took another mouthful of water directly from the tap and fitted the pill into her full mouth and swallowed, shuddering from the awkward feel of the large pill traveling down the narrow canal of her throat.

She ran her hands under the water and began doing her best to remove the discolorations of her face and toweled off with a provided face cloth she found on the side of the sink.

She took one look at her crumpled dress and sighed in dismay. It was wrinkled, full of sand, and was covered in bodily fluids produced from an over enthusiastic and stimulating night. She straightened it out and shook out as much of the sand that she could, stopping short every few seconds to clamp her hands to her head to sooth the raging headache that was prevailing. She brought the dress to her nose and took a sniff and peeled it from her face, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She smoothed out the wrinkles and scavenged the vanity cabinet again and found a bottle of eau de toilette, and thoroughly spritzed her dress masking the odor of dried

musk.

She shivered into her discarded thong, grateful that it wasn't particularly dirty or wet, and summoned the will to pull the dress over her head where it lay dully over her curves, not looking half as amazing as she thought it did the night before with Clove.

She found her disoriented feet making their way into the kitchen where she found a few guys passed out, slumped over the kitchen table and island, empty beer cans spread out around them, littering the floor and table. She found her clutch in the sand where they were playing truth or dare last night, and shuddered remembering bits and pieces of what happened. She pulled out her phone and was greeted with a staggering twelve missed calls and seven messages. Most of the calls were from Clove, and the rest from unknown numbers. She ended up dumping herself on the sand, pulling her knees up and spreading her knees up in an unflattering manner. She must have been grateful that the beach was practically empty at that time, save a few sprawled out bodies that were out cold thanks to the immense volume of alcohol they had rushing through their veins.

Scrolling through her messages, she found that most of them were from Clove asking where she was, and finally announcing that she was with Cato in the car. Surprise surprise. The last one was from an unknown number, and was sent only thirty minutes ago. She checked the time in the top right corner and found it to be twenty to ten in the afternoon, and the sun beat down on her.

'Hey stunning, sorry about last night. I wasn't really sure what to do with you, but I just wanted to assure you that we used a condom, so don't worry.' Well that was always a relief. 'I hope you don't think I used you. I think you are really special, and I think I owe you a proper date, since I think we skipped that part last night. Send me a message back. Finn.'

Despite her raging headache, Glimmer tossed her hair back and let out a loud laugh into the air, just for herself. Finnick Odair just asked her out via text message. Classy, and totally expected. She thought she might actually take him up on that, even if he was considered the biggest tease at the high-school, save possibly herself.

'We'll see.' She thumbed out on her touch screen keyboard, then dropped it back in her clutch and pulled herself into a proper stand again. Her dress was sticking uncomfortably between her legs to her annoyance. Waddling her way to the parking area, she observed her feet moving one after the other, in awe that her heels were still secured on her feet the way they had been since she first left for the party with Clove last night. Considering that she was wearing a pair of jimmy-choo classic black heels, having them still on was nothing short of a miracle.

She made it to Cato's car and found a disoriented Clove and her boyfriend sprawled over each other in the tan backseat, completely naked.

"Hey assholes. Looks like you guys had a fun night!"

"Fuck you." Clove groaned and stretched out, pulling her breasts almost flat with the strain of her curling back. "Where are my clothes?" She said groggily.

"Why do you think I know. You should check to see if Cato is breathing."

"He's fine. Can you help me find our clothes? Check the front seat, I think. Fucking hell, my head hurts."

"Welcome to the club, your not the only one. And yeah, sure, I'll check for you."

"Thanks." Clove continued stretching and pulled herself out from under Cato, throwing her arms over the side of the couch and stretching out her legs, probably nursing some massive cramps for sleeping under all of Cato's weight.

"Do you mind? I'm right here. I don't particularly want to see every detail of your body."

"You know you love it."

Glimmer walked around the car to the other side, and opened the front seat door and found a pile of tangled clothing on the floor by the gas pedal. She picked it up and carelessly tossed it pointedly at Clove, where it landed concealing Cloves breasts, making her call out from the unexpected contact.

"Get dressed. I'll drive, I want to go home."

"You can't fucking drive, are you crazy?"

"Actually, I beg to differ." Glimmer rummaged in her small clutch and found her drivers license, and waved it mockingly at Clove, who pouted and winced since she had tried and failed her drivers test. Glimmer never failed to rub that fact in her face. "Get dressed. I'm no going to tell you again. Try not to puke in the car, I've smelt enough puke to last a lifetime."


End file.
